All These Emotions
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: Takes place right after the first Cars movie ended. We can agree we need to fill up a bit; regarding Lightning settling down, the DRH makes an appearence too and have a bone to pick with Lightning and this is where Lightning has too much emotions and is naturally confused. Hints of SalQueen. Lightning-centric. Oneshot! Read & Review! ;)


**All These Emotions**

 ** _Author's Notes: This is the aftermath, straight after where the first Cars movie ended. I think we all can agree that Lightning must be majorly confused over his emotions, settling down in Radiator Springs with his newfound friends and his love, Sally. The Delinquent Road Hazards makes a cameo too and has a bone to pick with Lightning. As for the third part and ending, Doc takes Lightning up to Wheel Well and it ends up with Lightning coming to terms to accept that even regaining memories can take time._**

 ** _Everyone who gets the hint of Lightning's past, gets a cookie!_**

 ** _Enjoy this oneshot, everyone. Keep calm and turn right to go left!_**

 ** _~ Loopin' Lunan95_**

* * *

 **Radiator Springs, 2006**

Once Lightning returned back to the town, along with Doc and the others after the big race in Los Angeles, it suddenly occured to him that he wasn't only staying in the small town and setting up soon his racing headquarters. He had gotten a home, something he had earned for his whole life.

Lightning were inside his trailer, which Mack per usually hauled with a cheerful attitude, as he wasn't allowed to drive alone on the highways without license plate or head lights. Doc were also with him to keep him company, refrain him getting trouble (even inside a trailer, Lightning were totally unpredictable!) and hit some sense in him when it was needed. Besides, Doc argued he were sick of driving from Radiator Springs to Los Angeles and back home, especially in a blazing hot sun.

Lightning were for the moment reading some of those LA magazines (since he's famous, he get those for free!) to kill off some time. He were spent and tired when they loaded up to go home. "Posing for...what the heck is this?!" He exclaimed appalled and barely noticed Doc rolling over and peeked what Lightning was reading.

"Well...that must be gold worth. Nothing seems to surprise me anymore." Doc remarked, holding back a laughter at the sight of Lightning turning "redder" than he actually were.

Lightning snorted. " 'Shall Lightning McQueen pose for Cargirl?'..." he mimicked and then he rolled the magazine into a ball, which he threw straight into the trash bin. "They make up the most ridiculous things!"

"Paparazzies and reporters are like that. Never changed, as much I realized now. Always hungry for saucy news and what is better to ruin famous stars? I'll say keep away from those for a while now."

Lightning nodded and leaned back. "I still got a lot to learn. I mean, those were a bit crazy after the tie-breaker at Motor Speedway last week. I wasn't so nice, I mean and they were just swarmed like...uh..." Lightning bit his tongue to find the right words.

"Alike bloodsucking parasites. But I think you're about to say "like bees around a honey can"?" Doc replied, raising a windshield amused. When Lightning nodded as answer, he decided to tell how it actually worked. The kid needed to know, so any scandals could be prevented.

"Look, I know a lot about that kind. You're barely a year fresh into the racing business. Fame and foutune can overhelm any kid, who isn't of this and that's enough to whack your brain for that. Let's say, if you never ended up in our town, you could ended up badly. With no crew chief or crew for that matter, stuck with only Mack and that lousy agent of yours, I can imagine what could've happened."

Lightning looked at his trainer, seriousness present. "What would happened then, do you think?" He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted the answer, but his curiousity got the best of him.

"With anyone to guide you, both through racing and life. You could done misteps, which the reporters doesn't care about anything else than to write stuff that gives you bad publicy. Scandals will happened, one after one and you wouldn't been able to defend yourself. With bad publicy comes bad confidence and along with that?"

Lightning knew the answer. "I would race lousy." He admitted.

Doc nodded. "Exactly. Now you see my point? Once we get home, I'm going to guide you much I can for the next season and I expect you to listen at me."

"Sure, sure! I'll listen, even though I'm not the most patient car." He chuckled.

Doc smiled. "Don't you think I know that, hotshot?"

Things went pretty fast after that. Lightning arrived home to Radiator Springs and the very first thing he did was to find Sally, which were an easy task since she were up at Wheel Well. The weird part were Lightning happened to just say that Wheel Well gave him an nostalgic emotion, which made Doc's engine almost running cold.

It had been at sunset and everyone had gathered at Flo's to catch up, the race were still an hot topic for them. Mater decided he was storyteller this time and made the telling more exciting than it actually were, acourding to Doc's opinion.

"Mater, stick to the reality!" Sheriff warned when Mater started to getting a bit overboard about Lightning's brief backwards driving.

Lightning smiled sheepishly, if Mater continued like that and he would end up imaging some weird spy story about him. But then again, it felt nothing else could surprise him. His best friends were one in a million.

The red racecar pondered a minute of the question he had in mind, then he spoke up. "Have you ever had a feeling you have been in a place before, but you have no memories of that or have never been there before?"

That caught attention of the townsfolk. Lightning got all different answers of "No." or "Never noticed." and Red just merely shrugged. Doc just kept quiet, for some odd reason while Sally answered Lightning.

"Hm...I suppose either you imagined it, felt nostalgic for old times or maybe had a dejavu. I think the latter option is more logical." The blue Porsche replied with a small smile.

Lightning didn't looked satisfied with that answer. "No, it can't be logical because I have never been in Radiator Springs before recently. If I were, surely I would remembered it. Now, I don't and the town keeps giving me a feeling that I must forgotten something."

"Maybe your past life remembers, dude..." Fillmore remarked, making Lightning more confused. Sarge instead glared at the hippie van.

"Cut the crap about past lives, Fillmore!" he snapped irritated.

Fillmore weren't phased by Sarge's harsh tone. "Respect the peace, man."

"Anyways," Doc interrupted and broke any argument between the war Jeep and the hippie van. "Have you ever thought that you get that emotion since you settled down here?"

Lightning looked puzzled. That was actually logical and made more sense. "Maybe. You're right and perhaps I just think too much." Lightning brought that answer and smiled again, sipping on his electrolyte fuel.

"What kind is that again, Stickers?" Sally asked, seeing how much Lightning seemed to like his choice in fuel.

Lightning looked up. "Raspberry elecrolyte. My favorite after strawberry. I have always been fond of red berries and fruit."

"Because they're red like you?" Doc shot Lightning an amused glance.

Lightning groaned and rolled his eyes. "No, because I like it. I don't know, I just do. Regardless of what paintjob I wear, I will always like strawberry."

The residents stayed through the whole evening and kept chatting before turning in for the night. Despite none could predict the very next day, things got more interesting.

Word got out by midday that Sheriff had caught four speeders and thus leading to court, naturally led by Doc.

 _"Wait, I'm supposed to be there too?" Lightning were mildly surprised while Sally smiled in a flirty way. "I dont even know why?"_

Sally rolled over to him. "Well, all residents must appear in court and you're one of us now. Of course you'll be there, bolthead."

"Alright, I'll be there."

Sally nodded. "1 PM, sharply. Doc takes serious business in this. You can bring Mack, if you want too."

Now, he were parked inside the courthouse along with everyone else. His mind were overflowed by memories of the past week, when he had ruined the road. Not the best moment of his life, but it was the first glance from Doc that suddenly appeared in his memory. That strange look...he didn't knew what it was, but it held an emotion that was totally unfamiliar.

Lightning were quickly thrown back to reality when Sheriff appeared with four cars, three were complaining loudly while the fourth one were quiet. Lightning raised his windshield.

"Wait, I know those." Mack suddenly remarked. Lightning turned around to face the truck.

He didn't expected that. "How?"

Mack looked bothered with a good reason. "That night I lost you, they just appeared. Poof, like that and pushed me around when I was dead tired. Then, someone turned on some music and then, I blacked out."

The red racecar widen his eyes, realized those four cars were the reason why he got lost. It could only make sense, since he moves a lot in his sleep when he feels unconfortable and he must accidently pushed the button that opened his trailer. He snapped out of his thoughts when Mack said he was going to tell either Doc or Sheriff.

"Hold on, Mack! Is that a very good idea?"

At least I think it's the best option." replied Sally, who had recently arrived and appearently heard every word. "Stickers, you got to tell Doc and Sheriff about this. You never knew what happened that night, but if we got our answer and tell Doc, those four can get their rightful punishment. It's only fair."

Lightning mumbled something that sounded clearly like "don't wanna cause trouble". Sally lost her smile and turned serious.

"They caused the trouble, not you. If you don't defend yourself, then I'll tell Doc by myself."

Lightning groaned. "Please, don't tell Doc-"

"Don't tell Doc what?" a new voice interrupted. Lightning sighed, closed his eyes tightly and opened then again while he turned around to see a very unamused Doc.

"Hey?"

Doc growled. "Don't try that, rookie. I know that trick and that ain't gonna help you outta this. What's the matter?"

"The four accused is also responsible for Stickers getting lost on the Interstate, I overheard Mack telling that they pushed him around that night."

Mack nodded and decided to cut in. "They played some kind of jazz music, that one kind that always makes me drowsy."

Doc glared fiercly at Lightning. "And you thought that's nothing? I tell you something. You could've died and you don't think that's serious?"

"Um...it is?"

The glares from Doc just got worse and Lightning knew it must been the wrong answer. When Doc realized that the red racecar were simply oblivious to life-threating situations, he sighed.

"Kid, you'll testify in this court. I had to make you understand how serious this is."

Lightning froze. He didn't wanted all that trouble because of him. "Doc, you don't have to and I'm okay! Nothing happened-" He were silenced when Doc glared at him harder. If it was possible, Doc would probably exploded.

"Lightning McQueen. You will testify and that's final." Doc growled slowly and Lightning knew now it was serious, because of the mere use of his full name which Doc never referred him to before. He couldn't do anything else than nod in understandment.

"The court is now in session!" declared Sheriff loudly, even through it was silent now in the courtroom. Doc, who seconds ago driven up on the lift, stared at the fur accused cars.

Doc cleared his voice. "Sheriff, begin."

"These four cars were speeding down the road in 100 miles per hour, although the sign tells "50 miles per hour". They wouldn't stop nor pull over for an officer of the law either. Thus, they continued disturbing the peace and especially at Flo's V8 Café."

"It was just a stock of cans!" exclaimed a purple and silver car among the accused and they nodded in agreement.

Doc glared. "Quiet in court." His attention turned to Sheriff. "Is it all you have to say, Sheriff?"

Sheriff nodded determinated. Then, Mack came forward and told about the night Lightning got lost on the Interstate. All residents were shocked to hear about it, much to Lightning's embarrassment and the red racecar wished intensely to sink through the floor.

"And you never noticed Mr McQueen had been lost?" Doc asked, staying professional as ever and got his answer when Mack nodded.

"No, I didn't. Someone sneezed very loudly and I was shaken up by it. I never knew McQueen were gone."

Doc sighed. "Is that you have to say, Mack?"

"Yes, your honor."

Once Lightning to called to testify, he sighed and wished to disappear. He hated all those looks of pity on him, he didn't liked this and he had this dreading feeling.

But he never got time to even say a single sentence. Mainly because the four cars started to yell his name and in the next second, Lightning found himself in a ring of four tuner cars and were bombarded by questions and yellings. Right now, a paparazzi swarm seemed less harmful.

"Dude! Where have you been?!"

"We thought you-"

"Gone forever!"

"Hey, we thought you was dead! No sign of you and poof, you're on TV and all famous!"

"What the hell, man?!"

"You robbed a bank or something?"

"He haven't robbed a bank, stupid!"

Lightning tried to say something, but couldn't as he were in the middle of a sea of questions, yellings and arguments. "Guys! Wait...let me explain-"

Doc had enough of this and used his horn loudly. "Order in court! Your four accused, back to your places!"

Lightning were finally able to breathe in relief of getting released. As he knew it was no return and the four accused would probably hate him for this, he began to tell what happened that night.

"I fell asleep in the trailer, as usual. But as Mack claimed earlier, I had no idea what were going on and when I woke up, I found myself in the middle of the Interstate and almost got run over by three semi trucks. I followed one truck I thought were Mack and after almost getting ran over by a train, I discovered it was the wrong truck and I followed another road I thought were leading to the Interstate. Rest of it, everyone knows by now as I ended up in this town and ruined the road."

Doc's mind took all his words in his mind. All dangers Lightning had gone through in one single night and he never thought anything of it, never told anyone of it. It seemed to him the young red racecar didn't cared about himself dying. The thought of that just sent shivers.

He turned his attention towards the accused. "And you were disturbing a truck and caused a racecar getting lost, thus almost getting into accidents. The reason?"

The purple and silver car, obviously the leader, shrugged. "We were bored and wanted to have fun on the road to Cali. We didn't knew it was Lightning."

"It was dark, couldn't see anything except the trailer were red."

"We would never do that to our former mate!"

The orange car sneezed instead for an answer.

As the court ended the same day, the four tuner cars were sentenced to 1000 hours of community service and even through they complained loudly over it, they silently agreed it was a better deal than getting in jail.

The four of them pulled Bessie on side road, so it could match the main road Lightning had fixed.

Speaking of which...

Lightning were by Flo's Café, having a can for himself and in deep thoughts. He were glad that the old guys he used to hang out weren't going to jail, but he still felt sorry for them. He had already forgiven them for that fateful night he got to Radiator Springs. If anything, he should be grateful for that. It gave him mixed emotions.

"Yo, Lightning!"

Lightning turned his attention to Boost, the leader. Lightning was never aware of how Doc and Sheriff in nearby got suspicious of the beginning conversation and inched closer to hear about it.

"What's the matter?" Lightning asked.

Boost grinned. "Since we're stuck here in your town and since we're old pals, wanna help us with a thing?"

"Remember our long-time dream? Starting a radio station?" Wingo added, grinning.

Lightning's expression turned puzzle, but nodded.

"Will ya help us out? I mean, you have been going on and on about your town, how much you wanna return it to a former glory and all that stuff. A radio station is what the town needs in that case!"

A Radiator Springs radio station? The idea was wonderful, it sent Lightning's mind working out something and when he realized he could do it, his smile got brighter. A radio station could go viral, everyone in the whole country was going to know about Radiator Springs as LIghtning McQueen's home and it'll bring...

 _'Costumers!'_ Lightning thought excited. And with a bit more fame, glory and money (from his side), he could make this work! With a bit more time, he could pitch ideas how to make Radiator Springs more great and perhaps he could take a chance to re-new Wheel Well, as Sally always wished.

"Of course I remember, guys. But if I help you guys, what can you guys do in return?"

The four gave each other a glance and turned to Lightning again. "We'll have a race? It'll be just like the old times, except you don't have your old neon look. But that doesn't matter. Never backed out from a race, would you?"

Lightning gave a confident grin. "I help you with the radio station and you give me a race?"

"Deal?" The four tuners asked in union and stared hopefully at the red racecar.

Lightning grinned. "Deal!"

"And you're sure it's a good idea, hotshot?"

Lightning were talking to Doc, while they had a lone drive. "Why not, Doc? Think of the possibilies! This will be great for the town! The radio channel goes viral, cars gets to hear it anywhere and everywhere. We'll freshen up the town a bit, we'll have costumers and then, Radiator Springs surely gets on the map again!"

Doc were still not convinced. "It's a good idea. Nevertheless, if it won't work. What do you think will happen then and most important of all, can you trust those cars?"

"Of course I can. They're old friends, we went in school together and they helped me when-" Lightning stopped when he realized what he were almost revealing. His secret about the terrible orphanage, his escape and their rescue when Lightning were hunted. He couldn't tell that to Doc, who were already suspicious!

Doc waited impatiently. "When what?" He demanded an answer. The kid was hiding something and he was tempted to find out. How else could anyone understand how the unpredictable boy was thinking.

"W-when I looked for a place to stay." He quickly lied, he felt bad about it. But what could he do? "I mean, it was hard after school to find a job and a place to stay. Of course, they helped me with racing too whenever they had time." Lightning continued, hoping Doc wouldn't discover his lie.

Doc stared at the younger car. As doctor, he knew Lightning lied. But he decided to play along. "I see." He finally replied.

he red racecar suddenly realized where the drive had taken them. Wheel Well. Lightning felt more at ease and drove up towards the place of the scenic view. "Isn't this wonderful? How big the world is and how small we actually are?"

The words echoed in the doctor's mind. Those words, he had heard them before. The exact words, but from someone else. For him, a eager rookie wasn't in front of him anymore. A rosy red car with brillant brown eyes and those backwards mirrors on her fenders. The ghostly memory of the woman and wife he loved his whole life.

Lightning looked exactly like her. The right forms, the bright smile and the red color. That was what had spooked him since the first day he met and saw the young racecar. It was almost as if fate enjoyed to play cruel tricks on him.

"It is." He replied softly, tearing his gaze from the view towards the red car in front of him. Lightning were totally naive and oblivious of the sudden exchange. It was then Doc realized how much of a child Lightning appeared being. He didn't actually seemed like a racecar on 22 years.

He decided to try reach out to Lightning. Some old trick he was taught when he studied psychology. "What do you think of this place then, kid?"

Lightning smiled again. "I think it's great. First time I was here, Sally took me on that little drive and then, I understood why she stayed here instead for LA. But it's weird. Everytime I'm here, it feels like I have returned home from a very long journey."

Doc thought more of it. Deep inside, it was something that demanded him to reach out to Lightning more. Talk to him, getting to know him more and let him know how much the older car cared for him and his life.

"It's bigger on the inside." Lightning suddenly said and stared at Wheel Well. "I don't know why or how, I just do."

Doc smiled. "Wanna check it out, hotshot?"

The double doors, well hidden in the place, opened up and Lightning felt overhelmed by entering the place. It was big, much bigger than anyone would thought. The place echoed, it was like an entire world been cut inside the mountain and small sources of light came from windows whose were covered by nailed planks.

Lightning shut his eyes and imagined something, something deep in his long-term memory were stuck and wanted to be released.

 _Glowing stars in the roof...rooms filled of light...the wind made the snow white curtains flow...and a voice...a tender and sweet voice I have heard somewhere before...something holding him, thus made him feel warm, protected and comfortable..._

Lightning tried to remember harder, so much he could. It was something he desperately wanted to remember, but he didn't knew what.

 _"Light-...undle-...joy..."_

Who is it? That voice! Lightning wanted to remember now, more than anything. Why did Wheel Well give him that emotion, the feeling of going home to someone who were waiting for him.

 _"Lightni-...my-...-ning bolt..."_

Lightning opened his eyes with a force. He hadn't realized he inhaled and he exhaled, trying to calm himself down. He wasn't upset, so why did Wheel Well affect him like this?

Doc stared worried at his racer. "What's wrong?" he asked, he felt concerned perhaps Wheel Well were affecting Lightning in ways not even Sally could've been. Was it even a good idea to take the boy up here?

"Just give me a minute..." Lightning mumbled, trying to fight the drowsiness he felt. It was crazy, why sleep now? His mind were sometimes weird.

Lightning opened his eyes and were met by the concerned gaze by a pair of crystal blue eyes, alike his own. "I'm okay now. I just experienced a half memory."

"Are you sure you have never been here before, kid?" Doc asked, he was getting more suspicious of what Lightning may know and may not know.

Lightning stared back. "Dead sure! Otherwise, I wouldn't acted very stupid last week being in town." He sighed again. "I just felt I have been at some weird place before. It was so strange, a voice I never heard before calling my name and I felt...happy. Almost as if I came home and someone were waiting for me. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it felt like that."

"I don't think that's ridiculous at all, hotshot. Quite the opposite. I have read that certain places helps regain lost memories. A car can forget, of course. But the memory is always stuck in our heads, safe and sound until it's time to know the past."

Lightning perked up. "If I wanted to know now, but I couldn't remember any further."

"Then it's not time yet. Be patient now, it'll come in time. Come now, we'll head back home. It's getting late."

Lightning followed his trainer out from Wheel Well. A part of his soul yelled to not leave, but Lightning promised himself that he'll return to Wheel Well once he got all the pieces in place. He eagerly followed the cobalt blue car and noticed how the sunset were beautiful, yet at this rate...everything seemed right one place.

Lightning couldn't been happier than than night, surrounded by his friends. Two weeks ago, he were famous and the most miserable car in the world. Tonight he had a home, a best friend to laugh with, a girlfriend to love, a mentor who cared about him and most important, Radiator Springs were his home and family.


End file.
